


【原创】半纸悲怆不成歌

by caviaryusi



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/F
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-04
Updated: 2012-08-04
Packaged: 2021-03-05 04:41:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,670
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25418635
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/caviaryusi/pseuds/caviaryusi
Summary: 莫名其妙的非主流百合
Kudos: 1





	【原创】半纸悲怆不成歌

【原创】半纸悲怆不成歌  
半纸悲怆不成歌

GL|原创现代|引用有

HB to 仁音

冗樱在拥挤的人群中缓慢移动，混合着各种洗衣粉味道的空气里掺杂着凌乱不堪的声音，周围是与她同样大小的年轻女子，扮相恶俗的大妈提着一大摞赠送的宣传手册路过她身边，浓烈的劣质香水味呛得她喘不过气。不远处一扇仅能容纳两人同时通过的门有人鱼贯而入，人头攒动会场不堪重负。

少女将斜挎包移至身前，深呼吸进一腔空气，满满的，都是二氧化碳。

> > >

很早就来到发布会的会场排队，拿到那张价值不菲的门票很不容易，桌前排起的长龙一直延伸到会场门外，年轻女孩慕名而来遭受的却是这样的待遇。冗樱腹诽一通现代人的素质后闭上嘴任劳任怨地排队。

很久之后她终于来到内厅，装修华丽桌椅明净的会场令不少女孩子眉飞色舞，冗樱抓起包冲向第一排的座位，许久之后终于听不见瓷砖地板上与鞋底摩擦的不和谐声音，斜挎包被丢在整洁的桌面上，少女喘了口气后坐下来掏出手机十指并用。

这是忙了一早上的成果，足够舒适安静的座位以及一个下午足够耗费的流量。

才不会听妈妈的话听什么新书发布会作家的讲座。

> > >

很久之后灯暗了下来，整个会场的光明被集中在演讲台上。中年谢顶的男人抱着话筒滔滔不绝，冗樱不得不弯下腰把手机藏在桌面下隐匿屏幕上的光，颈椎长时间弯曲的滋味很不好受，她时不时抬起头扭转目光，四周昏暗的灯光下似乎有影子摇曳。目光流转回到自己身边时却在后面发现藏在桌底下的黑影。

「喂，你。」

那道黑影动了动，调转方向头朝向冗樱微微探出，露出目光明亮的眼睛。

「有座位么？」

冗樱将手机的光射向黑影，借助有些暗淡的光看清楚那是一个女孩子的头，连帽衫的帽子有些凌乱的搭在右肩，灯光在褶皱上打出明暗。

「喂别开灯！很刺眼的混蛋！」

「啊座位啊，右边。」

冗樱收起放在右边座位的包向那边怒了努嘴，然后转过身继续十指并用玩手机。女孩道了句谢爬起来坐在冗樱的右边，胳膊交叠起来在头下，帽子搭在头发上就没了声响，想是睡着了。

真是什么奇怪的人都有啊……在这样的会场上。

> > >

冗樱从斜挎包里抽出那张字头很大的门票和语句夸张的海报，似乎还带着会场上闷热的气息。门票的右下角是一块大拇指大小的空白，上面用黑色的中性笔写着不起眼的名字和号码，如此一来便是与她的初遇了。

「锐染。」

再次抽出手机拨号却是一连串有规律的声音，那家伙……早已经走的连渣都不剩了。

少女在上个星期出现在学校门口，冗樱赶过来的时候锐染已经等了很久，放学后街道上有三三两两的学生行走，冗樱扑过去把锐染抱了个满怀，黑色的发拂在她的脸上，棒棒糖的味道弥散在周遭。

她说「抱歉冗樱。」

抱歉什么啊……你说什么……

她说「真的……很对不起。」

好啦来迟了我会原谅你的，嗯？

锐染捋了捋散在她脸上的头发，女孩子干净甜蜜的气息和棒棒糖的甜味儿弥散在周遭形成淡粉色的雾，蒙住了冗樱的眼。

她抽出那张半人大的海报，上面秃顶男人的肖像有些滑稽，质感强烈的纸张上似乎还带着下午会场闷热拥挤的气息。

「抱歉，我想我得离开你一段时间。」

她把海报往冗樱怀里塞，余晖在海报上照亮几个金色的大字头，照亮锐染胸前的十字架。

「别忘了我哦。」

> > >

混蛋，怎么会不忘记你。

你能做到的我怎么做不到。

> > >

认识锐染后冗樱做了很多曾经以为永远都不可能做的事，她在锐染的引导下一步步走向更远的远方，原来世界其实很大，只是太多的因素把她拘禁在很小很小的生活圈子之内。

比如原来起床总是打开电脑跟一些人在小小的对话框里疯狂着敲击键盘东拉西扯，像是要把十根指头指尖磨出茧似的，敲击声冷冰冰从指尖到心头。而锐染会带着她去街道另一头的精致小店点可爱温馨的小点心，分量很小但是味道很好，层层叠叠的裸色奶油像裙摆又像城堡，头一回体会到从未体验过的美好，比在电脑前承受范围比房间还大的辐射好受得多。

比如周末的时候总是抱着网线和作业百无聊赖的闲逛在因特网，偶尔拿起笔看见满目的数字和大片的空白就没了心情，于是找到播放器干脆找一部分量够重剧情够high时间够长的电影窝在沙发上一整个下午。之后锐染会在周五的下午逼她写完作业星期天的时候会拉着她闲逛在真正存在的三次元街道。人声嘈杂夏日的亮色衣摆袂袂，本该是属于年轻的季节何必折杀自己遭受没完没了的视觉折磨。

偶尔找到一条人烟不多两边大多是民居的街道锐染会高兴大半天，说总算有了那么些小清新的味道市中心的街真的是恶俗的可以。冗樱不以为然继续咬着吸管跟在她身后，斜挎包摇摇摆摆在身后岌岌可危随时都可能掉下来。她们会寻找在民居中简陋的不被人发现的狭小店铺，然后进去寻找各种各样稀奇古怪的小东西。比如颜色诡异很难形容没有装饰的棒球帽，比如精装的只有中指长的袖珍钢笔，比如早已经成为历史的几年前的新番碟片，比如会咬手指的手掌大的小猫。

还比如之后锐染不再离身的双面金属十字架。

可以说是最为正常的东西，其间有什么与众不同的地方冗樱不知道，只是看见它之后觉得很中意，锐染拿起它来回看了看就戴在脖子上没摘下，结账的时候老奶奶送了一把拇指长的金属小刀，锐器和十字架同样闪烁着金属光芒，闪到了冗樱的眼。

胸腔中像有大提琴「嗡」的一声响了。

> > >

你说会带着我走遍这个城市的所有街道，现在还有69区西边的所有地方没有我们的脚印。

你说会陪我收集齐五年来四月和七月的新番明信片，我还剩下06年和09年的没有。

你说会和我一起记录好每年夏天流行的鞋子款式，今年的还没有编撰好。

你说会为我收集阿尔卑斯所有口味的棒棒糖，上星期新出了一种你还没给我。

你还说了很多事情还没有实现。

你说你喜欢我。

> > >

周末的街道上人很多，十字路口的两端更是人群蜂拥。好在是室外空气不是很浑浊，倒是穿行的车辆如洪水，多到让人怀疑它的尽头是大海。

红绿灯平仄不变不紧不慢，斑马线上时时刻刻都有穿行的人群。锐染提起袋子冲向对面，最终赶在红灯亮之前达到斑马线的另一端。

车辆川流不息，很快冗樱被留在马路的另外一边，像被遗忘的灰尘，孤零零的被留在路梗中央不做声，她攥着包，放空目光等。

等什么啊，等绿灯？

谁知道。

> > >

穿越斑马线的车辆带过一阵风，冗樱觉得自己似乎有出车祸的危险。想了想又退后几步，开始安分守己的等起来。

像渡过生命的船只，它们浮在水面划动船桨，割破了宁静替换掉景色。它们从未停留，亦如他们从未停留。万家灯火行色匆匆遇上有着各种各样故事的人，人各千秋，但他们有同样的船，有同样的车。

人各千秋。

有那么一种站在岸边看船只行驶的感觉，像看着它们驶向无穷无尽的另一端，像驶向奈河，像驶向终端。

那么你在哪里。

你是否还在我身边，陪我看人各千秋陪我看万家灯火。

抑或你厌倦了，早已经搭乘船只驶向彼岸。

像有什么在皮肤下滋长，增值，抗拒，最后又归于平静。冗樱轻咳一声摆脱汽车尾气再次后退。抬起头是灰蒙蒙的天空，夏日的暴雨即将侵袭了吧。

深呼吸进一腔空气，满满的，都是二氧化碳。

平视前方的时候似乎转向黄灯，锐染向她招手，有那么几缕发丝凌乱在风中摇曳不定。

面前依旧是汽车带起的风。

长河不息，长河不息。

> > >

很久之后绿灯终于再次亮起，冗樱低下头看斑马线向前走，延伸到的另一边是她，这条线的另一边是她。

似乎是这样，皮肤下的东西又开始躁动，胸腔中像有大提琴「嗡」的一声就响了。

再深呼吸一次吧，雨前的空气很凝重，满满的，都是爱。

> > >

「从你说喜欢我的那一刻起就必须对我负责。」

听见了么，我等你回来负责。

Fin。

12-08-04


End file.
